Different
by Kendra Kent
Summary: Gohan woke up one day to find out that he was blind. Goten gets into trouble with the God of Forest's. How will his family get through it? How will gohan be saiyaman? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ITS CHARACTERS! AND PLEASE, BE NICE WITH THE REVIEW!
1. Blind

Different

By Zydeko

Authors Note: This is a One-Shot. Oh and, my other stories, Rising Star and After the Games, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM! I repeat I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THEM! I will continue them I just have had severe writers block, so, sorry but I will update when I can, ciao!

Chapter 1: Blind

Sleep.

The young demi-Saiyan loved it.

For Gohan it was the best thing in the world that made a difference in his busy daily routine

Train. Eat. Sleep. Train. Eat. Sleep.

But unfortunately, it doesn't last forever.

And, today, was a Monday

School had been closed for a holiday today so no school, for it was a three day weekend

"GOHAN! WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP AND TRAIN!" His mother's voices blared in his highly sensitive ears

Oh yeah, Gohan just remembered that he was supposed to get up and train today with videl later

Damn it

Gohan mumbled as he rolled over and fell off his bed, almost hitting his head on his nightstand next to his bed and made a loud THUMP!

It was rainbow colored

And his mom picked it out for him

FLASHBACK:

"_But mom!" Gohan whined as he saw his mother looking at a rather ugly piece of furniture that, to his horror was rainbow colored_

"_No but's Gohan, you need something more colorful in you room and you need a nightstand in your room" she told him_

_Chi chi handed Gohan the multicolored nightstand and put it in the shopping cart._

END FLASHBACK

DOWNSTAIRS

"Goku, sweetie, will you go wake up Gohan for me?" chi chi asked Goku

The man in question picked up his head from his food.

"s'fure cfhi chi" Goku said with noodles hanging out of his mouth and got up and walked up the stairs to wake up his sleeping son

Goku opened Gohan's door to find him on the floor sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Son? Are you okay? Your mother and I heard a loud noise coming from your room" Goku said as he flipped on the light switch

"Dad? Is that you? I can't see you"

Gohan was sure that his eyes were open but all he could see was blackness.

Empty and darkness

What the hell was going on?

Gohan looked around trying to focus on something, and then he remembered that nightstand that his mother bought him.

Looking for it and failing

Not even a single trace of light anywhere.

"ha ha, this is so funny dad, now put the lights on"

Goku was confused.

The lights WERE on.

Then Goku got the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'_What should I do?'_

Goku walked up to his son, kneeled then put his hand on Gohan's shoulders.

Looking into his son's eyes Goku said "Gohan" Goku paused "the lights ARE on"

Gohan laughed "yeah right, come on dad quit playing and put the lights on"

Goku's eyes got wide as the feeling in Goku's stomach just got a lot heavier.

Tears began to form in his eyes.

His son cannot be blind.

He only has two more months of school left and then he graduates

"Gohan" Goku pauses again "stay here let me get your mother"

DOWNSTAIRS

"chi chi! Its Gohan…he's…" Goku didn't even need to finish as chi chi rushed up the stairs and to her son

UPSTAIRS

Chi chi slammed open the door as she saw what Goku saw, Gohan sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes frantically.

"OH MY POOR BABY! WHATS WRONG!" chi chi practically screamed as she rushed to sit on the floor in front of gohan, taking his face in her hands

"Mom? Is that you? Where are you?" gohan asked

"Im right here, sweetie, im right in front of you" chi chi said tears streaming down her eyes

"I-I can't see you mom, I can't see anything" gohan said still trying to find his parents

"Goku?" chi chi turned to Goku who was standing there "do you think-"

He nodded

"No!" chi chi yelled

"Mom? Am- am I blind?" gohan asked

"No! You are not blind sweetie! You are perfectly fine!" chi chi says, now deeply afraid for his son's life "Goku get Dr. Grant on the phone now!"

He nodded as he ran down the stairs and got the home phone by the couch downstairs and hurried to punch in the number for the doctor.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Hello?"

"Yes, doctor Grant? I need you here right now, it's an emergency"

"Okay I'll be right there" the doctor said as he quickly hung up and rushed over to the Son's house

UPSTAIRS

Gohan heard the sound of his father's footsteps leaving.

Gohan knew it.

He WAS blind.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll be fine, your father is getting Dr. Grant to come" his mother assured him

"Okay mom" gohan said already giving up hope, he knew he was blind and so did they so why would they try to help when there was no known cure for blindness

DOWNSTAIRS

Goku waited impatiently by the front door

DING DO-

Goku didn't even let the doorbell finish as he yanked open the door and pulled the good doctor in.

Evan Grant. The guy makes you think of a busy bee. He has wide brown eyes that are like two splotches of mud. His luxurious, curly, cream-colored hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the aurora borealis. He's got a small beard and a moustache. He has a thin build. His skin is ruddy. He has delicate ears. His wardrobe is professional and mysterious, with a completely black color scheme.

"Hello, Dr. Grant"

"Hello Mr. Son, what the problem?"

"It's my son, gohan, he- he woke up and told me that he couldn't see"

"Don't worry Goku, now, where is your son?" grant asked

"Upstairs, follow me" Goku lead the way while grant followed up to his son's room

UPSTAIRS

Gohan heard the door open and close as he felt his father and the doctor come in.

"Hello, Mrs. Son, gohan" Grant said in an upbeat tone

"Oh doctor! Can you please help my poor baby?" chi chi said as she rushed to her husband's side

"I'll try Chi chi" he reassured her

Doctor grant at down in front of gohan and laid his brief case by his side and opened it while he shuffled around to find his light.

"Ah, here it is, now gohan I want you to look straight ahead and try to follow the light with your eyes and don't move your head, okay?"

Gohan nodded, already knowing that he will fail

The doctor turned the light on and moved it in front of Gohan's face.

Gohan wasn't doing very well, first he couldn't see it at all and second his parents crying was absolutely destroying his faith that he will be better.

After the doctor preformed a couple of exercises on gohan he packed up his stuff and turned to Gohan's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Son, I can tell if it is permanent or not, it might go away in a day, a week, a month, a year, or it might be permanent" Goku and chi chi's hope dropped "but do not despair for he will probably be okay, so far none of the blind cases have been permanent"

The broken pair's faces lit up

"Thank you so much doctor!" chi chi said to him

"You're welcome" he said as he left the room and out of the house

Once he was gone Gohan's parents rushed over to gohan

"Did ya hear that gohan? You're going to be fine!" Goku said happily

"Oh my baby!" chi chi just sat there squeezing the life out of poor gohan

"mom-!" gohan got out

"Oh sorry gohan!" chi chi released her grasp on gohan

THE END!

_***did you like it? It was just something I got from watching tv today so I just sat down and started typing. REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY WHOLE DAY! (*They seriously do*) REVIEW!**_


	2. Missing

Different

By Aly (Zydeko)

*Author's Note: This chapter will be short but I will make up for it in the future chapters, and this chapter may seemed rushed because it sorta was but that's okay because the next chapters gonna be extra fun! Im gonna try to make every chapter from now on 1,600 words a chapter. So REVIEW! It's weird because im sitting at my desk typing and chewing on twizzlers.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own dragon ball z or any of its character's, blah blah blah and all that noise**

Chapter 2: Missing

After chi chi finished squeezing the life out of poor gohan he stood up.

"Gohan" Goku paused "do you want me to help you around the house?"

"No dad I'm fine, I'm going to go wake up goten then get ready for videl" gohan said as he quickly made his way to Goten's room carefully, feeling the walls and everything so he won't trip over anything

As gohan was walking carefully his foot hit a small object lying carelessly in the middle of the hall.

He yelped and fell face first into the carpet.

"Gohan! Are you okay!" chi chi yelled as she ran into the hallway

She offered a hand to gohan who was rubbing his face.

"Yeah" gohan took it "I just tripped over….something" he said standing up

"Goten, son!, wake up!" Goku knocked on Goten's door

No response

"Goten? Are you there?" Goku asked

Again, no response

Goku opened the door to find him sleeping in the bed.

"goten" chi chi said as she walked up to the sleeping goten quietly as to not to freak him out "sweetie?" she quietly pulled back the cover to find pillows shoved under the covers to make it look like goten was there

Chi chi gasped

"Goku….where is my little boy?" chi chi asked getting frantic

"I- don't know chi, but we'll find him, right gohan" he turned to gohan

"Yeah" he nodded "we'll find him mom, I'll see if I can sense his Ki" he said

Gohan then felt around for Goten's Ki. He was probably in the forest nearby the house disturbing a family of dinosaurs.

He most likely was doing that.

Gohan searched through the forest once then twice just to make sure he didn't miss anything.

No goten

It's like he just dropped off the face of the earth.

"I- I can't sense him anywhere" gohan said now afraid for his brother's life

"Don't worry gohan, you probably were looking only in one place" Goku tells him

"Oh my poor baby!" chi chi sobs onto her husband's shoulder

"It's fine chi chi" Goku calms her "I bet that he's fine"

"Oh! He's probably all alone and scared!" she sobbed even harder

Goku, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Gohan" Goku whispered to gohan "do you want to come and help me search for goten?"

"Sure but I can only search for him by his Ki signature so I'll do my best" gohan told him

Goku searched very long with gohan in the woods.

They both decided that if they spilt up they would cover more ground.

They searched under every tree, in every cave, and in Goten's case, every dinosaur's stomach just in case he got eaten.

Every time gohan felt a flicker of another Ki signature in the area it always turned out to be a fluke.

Gohan was having trouble because he didn't know where he was going half the time.

He hit a large oak tree while trying to feel around which way to go.

If gohan was trying to be quiet, courteous to the sleeping animals than he was failing miserably.

On the other side of the forest Goku wasn't doing so well either.

He was not losing hope and neither was gohan.

But it was getting late

The father and eldest son met in the middle, in hopes that the other found goten.

The hope clearly displayed on gohan face fell when his father wasn't making a sound, which told him that he didn't find goten either.

"You didn't find him…did you?" gohan asked sadness now showing

"No im sorry gohan I didn't, it's getting late" Goku said "we'll start looking for him bright and early tomorrow morning"

Gohan nods as he turns on his heel to almost slip on a bolder as big as goten himself

The father and son walked in silence

"Dad…" gohan paused fiddling with his thumbs

"Yeah son?" Goku asked

"Where d-"gohan didn't get to finish as a small POP! Could be heard by the two aliens as a note floated down in front of them

"Dad, what was that?" gohan asked

Goku too busy to answer as he was already crouching down and picking up the note than standing back up straight.

It had said:

_**Saiyaman,**_

_**If you ever want to see your son alive again, you will come to me and exchange yourself for your son.**_

_**If you do not come by noon on Sunday I will kill him**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**God of Forest's**_

Goku read it than read it out loud to gohan who was holding back a snicker.

"God of forest's? Seriously?" he laughs "and the best part is that he thinks that im Goten's father! Ha!" he laughs even more

Laughing for a full 10 seconds he takes a deep breath and regains that hard look of complete seriousness.

"Dad we got to do something" he said

"I know son but you can't, its only your second day of being blind and said that while he examined your eyes he could see that it will go away in one month at the most but until then, no Saiyaman" Goku said

He didn't like to be mean to anyone.

He always felt that even the nastiest, lowest criminal could be given a second chance.

Goku could always find the good in the baddest of people even if it wasn't there.

But no, not this month.

"Im sorry son, but I can't allow you to go out as Saiyaman while you're blind" Goku finished

"But dad! Who's going to save the city if im not there to protect them!" gohan said

Goku took a deep breath as he knew who was gonna have to be Saiyaman for the month.

"Me" Goku said

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER…**

***Well? It was so suspenseful for me. Hope you Enjoyed! Pretty please review with a huge chocolate chip of top. **


End file.
